Music Box
by Jenny10
Summary: ok, X/A and the ending's kinda bleh but that's ok. it's a songfic to Mariah Carey's Music Box


Music Box

By Jenny

Disclaimer: you know you know. I don't own them yadda yadda yadda.

Rating: G

Dedication:  X/A fans everywhere, Kevin Smith (May he rest in the best of places), Del, Desty, Kyliah.

Summary: again, it's sung by Mariah Carey, and it's Music Box.  Xena's feeling a little lonely, and starts thinking about Ares.

Feedback: Same as before.

Xena was lying awake in her bedroll.  It was late, and she could her the light snores of Gabrielle, across the fire.  She smiled at the sound.  'Where would I be without her,' she thought.  A traitorous thought entered her mind, _in the arms of Ares, where you belong._  She groaned and turned around.  Ares.  They had another encounter with his goons yesterday.  'Why can't I get him out of my head?' she thought desperately.  _Because you love him._

_When I am lost,_

_You shine a light for me_

_And set me free._

_When I am low,_

_You wash away my tears_

_And take me through._

Xena let her mind drift to when she had first met Ares.  It was after the battle with Cortese.  She was looking to her wounds when he appeared right in front of her.  Immediately, she had found herself attracted to him.  For some reason, she felt safe around him.  And when her mom kicked her out of the house, she went to him.  He comforted her, and wiped away her tears.  He helped her survive.

_The loneliness,_

_And emptiness._

_Through the darkest night_

_Somehow I survive,_

_Through it all._

Xena sighed and stood up.  She grabbed all her weapons and walked to a secluded clearing near the camp.  She started to work drills, trying to forget the memories.  She stopped, sweating heavily.  It seemed no matter what she did, there was something to do with Ares in it.  Ares had been the one to train her in the warrior ways.  He taught her the very moves she had been doing earlier.  Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the night they had first made love.  When he told her he couldn't live without her.

_When you tell me_

_I'm the only one you need,_

_Sweet and tenderly._

_And you're love_

_Breaks away the clouds surrounding me._

_All I have I want to give to thee._

Xena smiled as she remembered when Ares learned of her fear of lightning.  From then on, every time it stormed, he came and comforted her, no matter where he was, no matter what he was doing.

_If I should fall,_

_You're love is strong enough_

_To lift me up._

_If I'm afraid, oh baby,_

_You chase away my fears,_

_And take me to_

_A brighter place,_

_Beyond the rain._

_And I feel alright,_

_Cause you're by my side,_

_Through it all._

Xena shook her head, and started to do drills again.  She was at it awhile, when there was a clash.  She looked up to see Ares, grinning deviously, blocking her sword with his own.  Xena grinned, and broke away.  They fought until Xena was too tired to fight any longer.  Ares wrapped her up in his arms and dumped her into the creek next to the clearing.  She laughed and pulled him in. They played in the water until they tired of it.

_And you tell me I'm the only one you need,_

_Sweet and tenderly._

_And you're love_

_Breaks away the clouds surrounding me._

_All I have I want to give to thee._

Rain started to fall on the two.  Xena flinched as lightning flashed across the sky.  Ares took her in his arms and just rocked her back and forth.  Xena leaned back into him, and they waited out the storm, under a tree, together.

_You take me through_

_The loneliness,_

_And emptiness._

_And I feel alright,_

_Cause you're by my side_

_Through it all._

Ares whispered to Xena while they sat under the tree, "I love you." She smiled, sighed, and snuggled into him even more.  "I know you do," she whispered back.

_You tell me I'm the only one you need,_

_So sweet and tenderly._

And you're love  
Just breaks away the clouds surrounding me.

_Baby all I have I want to give to thee._

Soon the rain stopped, and Ares had to leave.  He kissed her sweetly on her lips, before leaving.  She whispered to the empty air, "I love you too."

_Want to give you all of my love,_

_Now and forever my love._

_All I have I want to give to thee_.

Ares and Xena stood before all of Olympus, about to take their vows.  Xena was dressed in a tight white dress, with silver lining.  They were gazing into each other's eyes, oblivious to the others in the room.  They kissed, and everyone was cheering, and stamping their feet.  Even Athena was teary-eyed.  They turned to face the crowd, smiling happily.  With flowers following their footsteps, the God of War, and the newly made Goddess of War walked off together, towards an unknown future, but knowing they will always be together, through life and death.

Ok, I think the ending was kinda lousy, and I'm not sure of the rest.  It can't be that bad, can it? Luv, Jenny


End file.
